


Just an evil KHB 3p scene

by Ginomica1790



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Choking, Idk what happened among them, KHB sandwich, M/M, Threesome, maybe gangster background, plot what plot? /porn without plot, raping, well_garbage
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 11:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13611999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginomica1790/pseuds/Ginomica1790
Summary: KHB sandwich;plot what plot? /porn without plot;raping; choking; well, garbage;maybe gangster background;Hands in the air, Idk what happened among them





	Just an evil KHB 3p scene

“Ben！救我！”  
“Ben！求你！啊……让他停下！”  
“Ben！”

“啪！”  
清脆的一巴掌让Hux知道自己完了——他扇了Kylo Ren有伤疤的右脸。

昏暗的房间瞬间陷入沉寂，透过猩红色天鹅绒窗帘的边缘，灰尘重重地在一丝光线里坠下来。

Ben不会救他——除了还在生他的气，Hux绝望地发现坐在阴影里一直不出声的男孩早就勃起了。跨坐在他身上的人也停止了动作，Hux在房间里沉重缓慢的呼吸声中忘记了挣扎。

Kylo面无表情地慢慢转过脸来，目光透过长鬈发的缝隙，冰冷又炙热，让Hux感到猎物死前的绝望。

“啊——”   
事实上他没能发出一个完整的惊叫就只剩了气音。Kylo Ren还是留了力气，不然他的十指能轻易捏断Hux细软的脖子。没有几秒Hux的脸、眼睛就变得通红，眼泪盛在过份瞪大的眼眶里溢不出来，鼻翼紧张地煽动，唾液打着沫从口角溅出，他很快连气音也发不出来了。

Ben什么时候走过来已经是Hux被放开几秒后才意识到的事情。他蜷着腿侧卧在单人床上面对着Ben的大腿外侧，眼泪、口水、鼻涕暖融融地糊在脸侧和被单之间。眼前的白圈终于渐渐消退，耳朵还是嗡嗡地疼。Kylo在他背后骂骂咧咧地念着什么Hux一句也听不清，但是他可以想象Kylo又在一边烦躁地走动一边习惯性地向后捋他的长发。

“Fuck！This！Cunt！” 伴随着炸耳朵的怒吼后背上挨了重重一脚，Hux往Ben的大腿边又近了一点，发出闷闷的啜泣。然后他的头发就被从后大力拽起，被迫面对着Ben的脸。“操你妈的好好看着他的脸，你这个下作的骗子是不是也用这张含吊的嘴骗了他。”

Hux泪水婆娑看不清Ben的表情，几乎丧失一半的感官让他无法再察颜观色继续在兄弟俩之间周旋。他艰难地吞了口口水，张着嘴呼吸努力使自己冷静下来等着Kylo的下一步动作，事到如今除了承受没有其他的挽回方式。眼泪掉下去几颗，他能看清Ben皱着眉，但是有没有疼惜却分辨不出来，Ben从一开始到现在一直保持沉默。

“操！说话啊！” Kylo按着他的头向下砸在了Ben紧绷绷的裆部，后者站起来跳开了。“你不是在Snoke面前很能说吗！操你的。” 提起，落下，再提起，再落下，Hux的头磕在软绵绵的床上其实没什么痛感，但是头晕得让他想吐。Kylo松开他的头发暴力地把他翻过来，用枕头按住他的脸。

“别！” Ben终于说话了。Hux几乎被枕头闷死。Kylo喘着粗气从床上下来，厌恶地把沾了血的枕头用力摔在地上。

 

三个雄性粗重的呼吸让房间里的气氛明显到极致。

Ben与哥哥对视几秒开始解自己的腰带。  
“Fucking Succubus! ” Kylo泄了气地大叫，“Fuck! ” 然后扯着领子撕碎了自己的黑色T恤。

Hux用双手捂着脸躺在床上保持着刚才的姿势，他知道要发生什么了。没有力气逃，也没有力气配合，他放弃了，两条蠢狗想要什么就自己来取吧。哪怕他们真的现在这张破铁床上咬破Hux的颈动脉喝他的血他也不会拒绝——Hux不知道是什么时候也勃起了。

Ben轻轻地拿开他的手，抚摸他脖颈上的伤痕，Hux开始哭——男孩还在意他，他还有机会翻盘。与之对应的是Kylo不耐烦地解他的腰带，粗暴地往下扒的时候指甲恶狠狠地划过他突出的髂骨上。“婊子！” Kylo肆意地亵玩他的下体，抚摸他的大腿内侧。Hux不停地瑟缩，却被扣住了下巴，男孩没有松劲，他强迫Hux把恐惧的目光从下身移回自己的脸上。他还是生气了。

“Ben——啊——”

“闭上你这张毒蛇的嘴！再跟他说一个字我就在你这里再开一个洞！” Kylo用中指指节大力顶在Hux的会阴，惹得Hux再次惨叫，“操！别听他说话，Ben！别看他的眼睛！他就他妈是一个洞！你在等什么！” Kylo把Hux从Ben的胳膊下面揪出来翻了个身，掰开他的屁股吐口水，夹杂着愤怒把食指往里按。

“别他妈叫了！婊子！你早都习惯了，这他妈就是你在FO该有的位置（your place）！Ben，堵住他的嘴！”

Hux的双肘几乎撑不住自己，Ben跪在他面前，撇过他额前的金发抬起他满是泪痕的脸，男孩粗重的嗓音：“你 欠我的。”

Hux呜咽几声，扑簌的睫毛终于绝望地低下来，张开殷红的嘴带着口角的血含住了他。Kylo两根粗大的手指在他身后毫无章法，Hux只能默默地受着安慰眼前这根。是啊，他欠Ben的。和Ben一起的经历从没有这么荒唐，那些童话似的美好是Hux亲手编织的，让他自己都险些沉溺其中，如今事情变成这样，如果Hux心里还有那么一点点愧疚，只可能会是对Ben的。他尽力地张开自己的嘴，运动自己的舌头，鼻尖一下一下抵在男孩黑色的耻毛上，没几下男孩的胯就开始自动往前送，手也按住了他的后脑，他的膝盖酸痛，上半身折成很不舒服的角度，可是他顺从了。

“嗯——” Hux皱眉，Kylo的尺寸做多少前戏他都适应不来。“嗯嗯——” Kylo在泄愤，给他扩张已经是最大的忍让了，进去之后就开始大力的横冲直撞。Hux觉得疼，Kylo俯下身把一只手撑在他的肩膀旁，另一只手捏住了他的鼻子，Hux开始挣扎。“你们这样玩过吗？这婊子有没有教你这个？” Ben想退出来哥哥却不允许，还在恶意的顶弄，直到Hux整个肩膀都发红抖起来，他才放开两个人。

Hux涨红了脸瘫在床上大力的吸气，Ben跪坐在他面前没说话。他能感觉到血充盈在脸上，已经哭不出来了。也许是觉得过了火，Kylo不再作弄他，退回去专心地扶着他的胯，伸了一只手摸他下面还精神着，就开始故意顶擦那一点。

十几下之后Hux还是叫出来了，尽管他的嗓子已经喑哑的不像话，Ben对着他的脸手淫，Hux一下一下地叫着直到被Kylo插射，Ben射在了他脸上。从来没有过的。

 

“Ben，带套。” 他们换了位置，Kylo把Hux的头固定在自己裆下，“Ben！带套！谁知道这婊子后面被谁插过！”

可是Ben没有拿起哥哥扔过来的安全套，整根按了进去。

“我没有！” Hux从Kylo的手里挣脱出来，抬起头，盛满悲伤的绿眼睛看得Kylo呼吸一滞，“我没有……”   
“Ben，没有别人……” 他想转过身去，却被死死地箍住了腰，男孩把他压在床上，脸贴着他的后背，发了疯似的抽插，Hux开始大哭，嗓子带着破音不停地喊着没有。

Kylo认输似的骂了句脏话，侧身躺下来，掀过两个人，想吻住Hux，对方还在痴痴地呓语，脸上沾的是口水、眼泪、鼻涕，还是精液还是血，Kylo已经不管了，他任凭怀里失去理智的人咬破他的嘴唇，夹杂着鲜血的吻让床架的惨叫声渐渐小了一点——Ben也逐渐冷静下来。“嗯——” Hux皱着眉头把呻吟撒在Kylo嘴里，Ben射在他身体里了。从来没有过的。

“You——fucking——cunt.” Kylo 伸手下去把那里的精液刮下来一点放进Hux嘴里。Hux的大脑已经不在工作了，他顺从地舔干净然后转过身和Ben接吻。  
看着他们四肢纠缠，Kylo没来由的生气，他掰开Hux红肿的洞口再次插了进去。单人床太小，三个大男人侧躺着还嫌挤，Ben很快就从Hux的怀里掉出去了，他跪在床侧和Hux接吻，十指相扣。有了精液的润滑，Hux体内又潮又热。Kylo捞着他的腰把他举起来，Hux和Ben分开的嘴角划出一道银丝。

Hux骑在他身上癫狂眩晕，眼神迷离，泪痕斑驳，Kylo觉得小腹一紧。该死的魅魔！他坐起来把Hux转了个身背对着自己。别看着我！再次放进去，乱七八糟的液体打湿了他的耻毛。可是Hux没有力气，闷闷地靠在Ben的怀里完全把重量压在Kylo的胯骨上。操你的！Kylo没好气的从背后拉过他的两只手，固定在自己身体两边。Hux仰着头，淤青的脖颈向后弯出好看的弧度，随着Kylo的节奏上下起伏。Ben吻他的脖子，胸口，然后把头抵在他的锁骨上，握着两个人的阴茎摩擦。  
乳白色的液体再次从两个人连结的地方流出来，Hux尖叫过后失去理智的大哭着，Ben把手上两个人的液体喂给他。Kylo觉得心烦意乱，拿起Hux的白衬衫擦了擦身体，从地上的夹克口袋里掏出一支烟，坐在床头点了起来。

Ben和他吻着吻着又硬了，没有Kylo他可以自己把Hux正面按在床上操。没有太多叫声，只有Hux闷哼和床架的声音。

 

“我——操——！”  
破铁架床终于罢工，急坠中，烟掉下来烫了Kylo的膝盖。

Ben埋头在Hux的胸上沉沉地喘息，Hux好像恢复了一点清明，布满血丝的绿眼睛盯着Kylo看。

“Forgive me.” 嗓音沙哑。

Kylo蹲下来眯着眼睛仔细的看着他，把烟叼在嘴上，深深地吸了一口，然后移开目光，把昏昏沉沉的Ben从他身上推开。

“No fucking way.”

烟灰弹在了他的乳头上。

（Fin）

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously man, Idk what happened among them. lol


End file.
